


What Duel?

by UNprofessionalStoryteller



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Duelling, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNprofessionalStoryteller/pseuds/UNprofessionalStoryteller
Summary: For Lizzdalizard-They corrected my grammar, so they get presents.





	What Duel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzdalizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzdalizard/gifts).



_EACKER RUNS ACROSS STAGE, PANICKING, CLEARLY STRESSED._  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
(♩=120 )  
  
EACKER:  
Duel?!  
What duel?!   
  
What did I say,  
What did I do,  
Because to be honest, I've no clue.  
  
All I know is that I messed up, a lot,  
Next thing you know, I'm in a duel,  
They didn't cover this in boarding school!  
  
Philip, who is he,  
To be honest, yesterday,  
I think he was angry.  
  
What did I say,  
What did I do,  
Because to be honest, I've no clue.  
  
You're father's a scoundrel,   
And so it seems are you,  
(Whispering) Shit.  
  
That damned speech,  
Rumors spread like wildfire,  
And the situation grows more dire.  
  
_(Little bit faster than "Guns And Ships")_  
  
Congratulations to me,  
First to die by a Hamilton in NYC,  
No one is gonna remember me,  
I'll never leave a legacy,  
And you'll never see my ascendancy!  
  
Good job Eacker,  
Way to be a curtious public speaker,  
Talk shit, get shot,  
All because I shoot off at the mouth.  
  
I'm royally screwed,   
And now my story's gonna conclude,  
Spoilers; the ending is rather rude,  
All because I had to be crude.  
  
_(DAVID RUNS AND GRABS GEORGE'S ARM.)_  
  
DAVID:  
George!  
  
EACKER:  
Shit!  
  
DAVID:  
You gotta duel with Philip!  
  
EACKER:  
But I don't like him,  
Do I really have to go?  
  
_(PHILIP SPRINTS ACROSS THE STAGE, GUN IN HAND, CUE THE COUNTDOWN.)_  
  
PHILIP/EACKER:  
1,  
2,  
3,  
4,  
5,  
6,  
7,  
  
_(PHILIP FIRES IN THE AIR.)_  
 _(GEORGE SHOOTS PHILIP OUT OF RELFEX.)_


End file.
